Haunted
by The Vampire Kaori
Summary: Kagome and her family move to a shrine in Tokyo. Kagome has to deal with her new life, new friends, the ignorant inuhanyou ghost that haunts the shrine, and an evil presence that seems to be lurking in the shrines old well house. IK MS [Lemons Later]
1. Our New Home

Disclaimer for all chapters: No, I don't own Inuyasha, no I don't own the characters, and no…um…okay yeah that's it.

Summary: Kagome and her family move to a shrine in Tokyo. Kagome has to deal with her new life, new friends, the ignorant inu-hanyou ghost that haunts the shrine, and an evil presence that seems to be lurking in the shrines old well house. IK MS Lemons Later

Note: In this story, humans and youkai exist together in society as if it were normal.

--

**Haunted**

**Chapter 1 _Our New Home_**

Kagome Higurashi stared out at the passing fields in down right annoyance; her elbow resting on the hard plastic covering of a tub, while her chin was tucked neatly on the knuckles of her small fist. Moving. She hated the word and hated the thought of it; but yet here she was, packed into the box of the family pickup surrounded by boxes and bags while they drove off to their new home.

Quite ironic, hey?

Kagome's long black hair blew around her face in the warm summer wind, would it have killed them to put the plastic camper over the box so she could at least have a relaxing trip without having to fix her hair every five minutes? Apparently it would have according to her mother.

"Grandpa can't just lift that thing up by himself it could put his back out." Kagome mimicked her mother's words as they passed a small farm.

She pouted slightly as she took her locket up in her hands and opened it, letting her eyes drop on the picture of her and her father. "Why did you have to be such a prick?" she muttered, closing it and letting the locket drop back down inside her yellow tank top.

She frowned at a field of cows they were passing. "So this is the great city of Tokyo…holy fuck its been invaded by cows." She said sarcastically as she reached over and opened up the window that separated the cap of the truck from the box. "I thought Tokyo was supposed to be a big city with lots of people and houses with no cows."

Her mother, Lurea, frowned slightly and sighed, taking a small glance back at Kagome before directing her eyes back to the road. "Kagome, please. We will soon be there," she smiled. "Our new house is just a few minutes drive away."

"How can you be so happy?" Kagome asked, eyeing her sleeping brother and grandpa who were taking up the remainder of the cab. "We are leaving our home, our friends… mom I hate this."

"Think of it as a new beginning." Lurea explained. "A fresh start to a new life."

"I like my old life better." Kagome said flatly. "The life where I had friends and a boyfriend."

"You'll make new friends, and I'm sure there are plenty of hot guys in Tokyo that you can have your pick from." Lurea answered brightly. "Please, Kagome don't make this any harder on the rest of us. Your brother can't wait to actually make some friends, and your grandfather is so pleased that we will be living in a shrine."

"Great." Kagome grumbled, she had forgotten their new home was a shrine. "I get to be the miko of an old abandoned shrine."

Lurea sighed as she watched the sign that told them where to exit into Tokyo. "Try and think pleasantly, Kagome. Please. Don't shut the door on everything new, let all the experiences you can in and enjoy them."

"And while I'm going that I'll invite in a mass murderer to slice off my head." Kagome said as she slid the window shut. "Open the door…heh. I'll close it, lock it and bar off the windows if it can just get me back home."

The next half hour passed slowly, but as they entered Tokyo it actually gave Kagome something to do other than sulk in the box of the truck. Her smoky eyes scanned the people as they walked in the sidewalks, some of them stared at her, others never even looked, and there were a couple that smiled and waved.

Kagome stood up and rested her elbows on the top of the truck, leaning the bottom half of her body on the window. _'This looks more like it…all that farm land was making me sick to my stomach.'_ She thought gleefully as she gazed at the buildings they passed.

Kagome jumped slightly as she felt the window open, she moved to one side and watched as her little brother Souta climbed out and stood by her. "Doesn't this look amazing." He said, climbing up on a box so he could take the same position on top of the truck like his sister had. "This city is a lot bigger than home…"

"Yeah…but I'd rather home than this." Kagome muttered. "Don't you find it weird, Souta? Having to move away from home."

Souta shook his head. "No, I like it." He beamed as they passed a playground. "I can't wait to see the shrine, can you?"

"We already saw it in the pictures…" Kagome groaned slightly. "There's a house, a tree, a little well house, and another building for praying and shit…which is what grandpa is probably going to barricade himself into once we get there."

"And the shed." Souta added. "There's a shed next to the house, and stone stairs leading up to the property! We have to park the truck at the bottom of the stairs and walk up to the shrine."

Kagome eyed her brother in annoyance. "You…are lame." She stated as she saw the stone stairs he was jabbering on about come into view. "You get excited over nothing."

"Its better to be excited than weird and moody like you." Souta retorted. "Just because you miss Hojo."

Kagome shot a look at Souta. "Shut up, brat. At least I have friends to miss back home, unlike some people."

Souta grinned. "That's why I can't wait to start school here! I'm going to make lots of friends!" the smaller boy fell off the tub he was standing on as the truck came to a stop at the small parking area at the bottom of the stairs. He grunted and sat up. "You…just wait and see."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she held out her hand to help him up. She had to admire his determination; she was on the verge of giving up everything while he was beaming with the same spark her mother was full of. "I'm sure you will…maybe you'll get a girlfriend too."

Souta's eyes brightened as he took Kagome's hand hauled himself to his feet. "You really think I will?"

Kagome smirked as she jumped out of the box of the truck. "Yeah, what girl can resist that charm?" Kagome then directed her attention to the stairs that stood before her and winced slightly.

'_The passage way leading to my new hell…'_ she thought bitterly.

"Kagome, you and Souta can go on up and pick out your rooms…" Lurea said as she tossed Kagome the key. "Your grandfather and I are going to wait down here for the moving van."

"Be extremely careful you two." Their grandfather warned. "I sense a great evil coming from that shrine…"

"Now dad, come on." Lurea laughed a little.

"Yeah gramps, don't try and freak us out its only a shrine, how can their be evil in a shrine?" Kagome said as she headed up the stairs, Souta close behind her.

"What if gramps is right, onee-chan?" Souta asked timidly as he followed his sister. "Maybe there is something here…it is and **_old_** shrine after all."

"Hence the word 'shrine', Souta." Kagome said in annoyance as they reached the top of the stairs. "Shrines are holy places, there are no 'evil' presences here." She looked around; the area was just like in the pictures, though in real life it seemed a lot prettier.

"Um...Kagome…there's a man…over there…" Souta said as he tugged at his sister's jeans. "Look."

Kagome groaned as she glanced in the direction Souta was pointing, actually surprised to see someone approaching them. The man was tall and had long silver hair; there was purple markings on his cheeks and a moon on his forehead. Kagome swallowed slightly as he stood next to them. It was no trouble to tell this guy was a youkai.

"Hello." Kagome said weakly as she held out her hand to him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The man never smiled, but he did take Kagome's hand and shook it stiffly. "I take it by your last name your family are the ones who bought my shrine." He said. "My name is Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, mom spoke to you on the phone while we were driving." Souta peeped.

Sesshoumaru directed his golden eyes down at Souta. "And…where is your mother?"

"She and gramps are…down by the truck waiting for the moving van." Kagome explained. "She's probably expecting you as well…"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you…" he walked away from them, heading to the stairs.

"He's creepy." Souta whispered to Kagome as he dragged her to the house. "I can't believe that's the guy that owns this place."

"That counts as one interesting person we've met so far." Kagome mumbled as she unlocked the door to the house and pushed it open.

She peered inside the musky darkness and searched around the wall for a light switch, her hands making soft patting noises on the wood as she did. Aha, there it was. Kagome flicked on the light and looked around. "Hmph, no surprises…this matches the photos too." She said as she looked around the kitchen, which led right into the dining room.

"Come on, Kagome." Souta tugged on his sister hand. "I want to go find my room."

Kagome raised her eyebrow down at her brother. "Then why don't you go yourself?"

Souta pouted, pointed to the darkened staircase that led to the second level of the house. "What if gramps said was right? And there is something evil here?"

Kagome groaned and walked ahead of Souta, turning on another light that lit up the stairs and the hallway at the top. "Your paranoid." She grumbled as she led him up the stairs. Once at the top she turned to him. "Now…you go find your room and I'll go find mine…" she gave him the keys. "If anything jumps out at you throw that keys at it. But make sure the throw counts, because you don't get a second one."

Souta stuck out his tongue at her. "That's not funny." He grumbled as he shoved past her and walked down the hall.

Kagome shook her head and looked around, where to first? She shrugged and turned to the door nearest to her and opened it. The room inside was a little small; there was just a bed and an old dresser in it.

"But plenty of room for my desk." Kagome muttered as she entered, keeping the door open behind her, secretly thinking back to Gramps' warning. She cautiously walked over and sat down on the creaky old bed, reaching out to move the curtains in the window to one side.

Peering out, she could see Sesshoumaru and Lurea walking up to the house with their arms piled full of boxes with Gramps racing over to the large tree located in the middle of it all. She smiled a little and let the curtain fall back into place, moving her eyes back to examining the room. "It'll do I guess…it even has a closet." She added as her eyes handed on the sliding door by the dresser.

"Kagome! Souta! Your things are in! Come downstairs to bring it up!" Lurea called out.

Kagome frowned as she stood and left the room; this was going to be the most wonderful part of moving…setting her things up in her room. She grumpily walked down over the stairs, her eyes meeting Sesshoumaru's right away.

He smiled and looked to Lurea, picking a picture up off a small table. "See, she does look like her." He said, giving Lurea the picture.

Kagome froze and watched them, her mother looked at the picture, then at Kagome, then back at the picture again. "She does, how odd." She smiled as she gave the picture back to Sesshoumaru.

"Whom do I look like?" Kagome asked as she uneasily finished her descent down to the first level of the house.

"My departed brothers departed ex girlfriend." Sesshoumaru said as he handed Kagome the picture. "You look just like her it astounds me. She used to take care of the shrine for me as well."

Kagome raised her eyebrow as she took the picture and stared down at her. She paused for a second, scanning the woman's face. "Wow…" she murmured. It was almost like looking to a mirror; there were only a couple differences in Kagome and the picture she was looking at. The other woman looked a bit older than what she was, and her eyes were very serious. "What was her name?" Kagome asked as she returned the picture to Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyo." Sesshoumaru said as he pocketed the picture, frame and all. He then turned to Lurea. "If this is all you need I will be on my way."

"Could you do one more thing?" Lurea asked. "Can you help bring Kagome's desk up to her room? Dad's back isn't what it used to be, and I have other things I must unpack for Souta."

Sesshoumaru nodded then turned to Kagome. "Okay Kik…erm, Kagome, come on."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she followed him over to her wooden desk. _'He almost called me Kikyo.'_ She thought bitterly.

"You take the back and I'll take the front." Sesshoumaru directed her as he curled his fingers around the edges of the desk.

Kagome nodded and did as she was told; she lifted up the back of the desk and waited until Sesshoumaru did the same to the front. They then marched up over the stairs, lugging the large wooden object up with them.

"Where's your room?" Sesshoumaru asked, stopping at the top of the stairs.

"First door…" Kagome grunted as she struggled to keep her end of the desk off the floor.

Sesshoumaru nodded and pushed the door opened with his foot. "This was Inuyasha's room." He said as he helped bring the desk in.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she set her end down on the floor once the desk was in place in under the window and right next to the bed.

"My younger brother." Sesshoumaru said as he directed his eyes to her.

"Oh…" Kagome nodded, remembering him saying earlier that his brother was 'departed'. "I-I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Don't be." He then headed for the door, while doing so he put a piece of paper on the dresser. "If you need anything just call me."

"I think you should give this to mom." Kagome said as she picked up the paper.

"No, I think it will be more needed in your hands." Sesshoumaru said as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome frowned; feeling slightly puzzled as she looked at the number on the paper. "Why me?" she asked under her breath, unaware of the golden orbs that watched her from the cracks in the closet door.

--

Kaori: I had this idea in my brain for months and I only got around to writing it down just now. R&R

Oh yeah, and as for 'These Tears' …erm…I had to take it down but it'll be up again soon. Sorry!


	2. A Hidden AtticThe Hanyou in the Window

**Haunted**

**Chapter 2 _A Hidden Attic and the Hanyou in the Window_**

Kagome grunted, digging her nails into the tape that held together one of the many cardboard boxes that she had loaded into her room. "Come off…damn you." she hissed, tearing the tape back with one vicious pull. "Ow." She examined the now broken nail and frowned. "Dammit…" she bit it around, making it actually look like a normal shaped nail before finishing opening the box.

"All that for this junk." She muttered; taking out a small teddy bear her father had given her for her fourth birthday. The purple fur was short and soft, it was in perfect condition except for the fact that it had one of its little black button eyes missing.

She held the bear up to her chest, and looked at the other contents in the box, she was right, all junk. There was a small black music box, a paper-fold doll, a gold necklace with a small shining purple bear at the end, and other small knick-knacks; all gift from her father. Kagome looked at the teddy bear for a second before she tossed it back into the box and folded the flaps over. "I don't even know why I took this shit, its all going in the closet."

Kagome stood up and held the box against her hipbone as she walked over to the closet, her eyes narrowed in anger at herself and at her old man. She curled her fingers around the partly open door and slid it open, her eyes widened as she stared into the darkness and she nearly dropped the box.

"Wow…" she muttered as she reached in on the wall and turned on the light switch. Before her stood a long narrow staircase that led up to another door, this definitely wasn't a closet. "Okay…dad's junk is going to be packed away in the attic."

With a small smile Kagome made her way up the creaky old stairs, her eyes focusing on the door that was up ahead of her. _'I definitely wasn't expecting this…'_ she thought as her hand gingerly landed on the doorknob, turning it slightly.

The door clicked open and a small breeze blew it in, taking Kagome by more than a surprise. As her heart rate clocked back to normal she entered the darkened attic. There was a small window at one end of the room, and it let in enough light for Kagome to see the string for the light hanging down just a couple meters away from her.

Kagome reached out and tugged on the string, as the light came one dust fell from the bulb, making it a little brighter and brighter until all the dust was done. Kagome coughed lightly as she looked around, it actually wasn't too bad up in the attic.

There were a few boxes piled against the wall, a magazine pile had been tipped over by the window leaving the floor littered with different car and bike magazines, and a small cot just near the window with a lone pillow and small sheet covering it.

"Inuyasha's little hideaway I guess." She muttered as she placed her box down on the opposite wall of the other boxes. "He sure was a slob." She added, eyeing the newly discovered mess of broken glass and papers in one of the corners. "Never heard of a garbage can?"

Kagome looked around again before she made her way over to the mess of magazines and kneeled down on the dusty floor next to it. "Ew…its so…grubby." She whined as she picked up one of the damp magazines, quickly dropping it back down to the floor. "It must get super damp up here…" she cocked her eyebrow as she looked around her. "Its strange though." She commented. "Everything here is full of dust except for the magazines…and the bed…"

She looked the cot over once or twice before hugging her bare arms. "Wow, it looks like he just got up this morning." She laughed a little as she fixed the sheet on the bed. "There, all better."

"Kagome! There's some people down here who want to see you!" Lurea called out from below. "Kagome!"

Kagome jumped and turned around, quickly flicking off the light in the attic and marching down over the stairs. "Coming mom!" she called, sliding the door shut. _'Who the hell would be coming here to see me? Mom must have made a friend…'_ she thought, her eyebrow twitching as she left her room. _'And not even three hours after we moved here, heh heh…'_

Kagome walked down the hall and to the stairs, stopping half way down as her eyes met her two visitors. One of them was a young man, he had brown hair that was hauled into a little ponytail on the back; he smiled at her and gave her a small wave as his eyes turned to her. The other was a girl, she had long dark brown almost black hair, and her eyelids were shaded with a light pink blush. When she turned to see Kagome her eyes brightened slightly and gave her a friendly "hiya".

"Hey…" Kagome said as she let her feet touch down at the bottom of the stairs. She wasn't sure what to say to the two, all that ran through her mind was who the hell were they and why the hell were they in her house?

"Oh, Kagome." Lurea said as she poked her head out from the kitchen. "This is Sango and Miroku. Sango lives in the blue house just across the street from us, and Miroku here is one of her friends." She then went back to doing whatever she was doing in the kitchen, leaving the three standing alone in the dining room.

Kagome kept her eyes on the two, her arms crossed over her chest uneasily. The silence was getting to her, killing her really; and she was very thankful when Sango spoke up.

"Here, before I forget." She said as she reached into her pocket. "We have something for you as a little welcoming gift, its not much but…" Sango trailed off as she took out a small necklace and held it out in front of her. The necklace was made up of rounded purple beads and what seemed to be small white teeth.

Kagome smiled as she reached out and took the gift, examining it closely. It was prayer beads…

"Thank you." Kagome said wearily as she put the gift around her neck. "You really didn't have to do this."

Sango smiled. "Its nothing really, I just felt like I needed to bring something." She scratched the back of her head as she laughed a little. "So, have you met anyone else since you got here?"

"Just the guy who used to own this place…" Kagome said, relaxing a little.

Miroku smirked. "Sesshoumaru? Heh, he's one stern youkai, but an alright guy all in all."

"I'll have to take your word on that." Kagome said, silence following.

'_Wow…meeting new people is awfully awkward…'_ Kagome thought bitterly. _'This is one of the reasons why I want to barricade myself in my room the whole while I'm here until I can come up with a plan to get back home…'_

"Well, um, if you're not too busy later on tonight…" Sango smiled. "You can come across the street to my house, we are having a little get together with some people from school."

"In other words we are going to all pile into Sango's house and get loaded." Miroku said with a chuckle. "So drop over, it'll be the perfect place to meet some people before you start school here in the fall."

"Um." Kagome shrugged and smiled. "Yeah sure, I'll make some time tonight. Actually…I'm going to go now, and finish unpacking so I can go earlier…" she pointed her thumb back to the stairs gingerly.

"Okay, cool." Sango nodded. "We'll see you tonight then." She looked into the kitchen. "Nice to meet you Ms. Higurashi." She said kindly.

"You too." Lurea answered, she walked out of the kitchen and stood by Kagome as Miroku and Sango left. "They're nice." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Kagome muttered as she walked back up the stairs. "Mom are the phones hooked up yet?" she asked in annoyance.

Lurea sighed and shook her head. "It hasn't been three hours yet, do you really think the phone lines are up? This shrine wasn't rigged for phones, we have to get a crew in to set everything up."

"The cell phone then?" Kagome asked in a dramatic tone.

"Batteries are dead." Lurea said simply as she went back into the kitchen.

Kagome groaned loudly as she stomped off to her room, slamming the door behind her. "I won't be able to call Hojo and tell him I'm here." She groaned as she fell face first on the bed. "How the hell can I keep up a long distance relationship when I can't use the damn phone!"

She ran her hands through her hair and sat up, her eyes drifting to the attic door. "Didn't I close that?" she muttered as she walked over and attempted to slide it shut again, but something was in the way.

Kagome ran her eyes down the door facing until her gaze met the floor, a small purple head stuck out from the edge of the door, one helpless button eye staring up at her. "What the hell?" she bent over and picked up the small purple bear, pushing the door open as she did so. "Weren't you…" Kagome paused as she looked up at the stairs. "…in…that…box?"

The empty cardboard box lay on the floor, all of its contents littering the stairway. "Didn't I put that in the attic?" Kagome mumbled, her voice shaking slightly. She frowned. "I must have left it on the edge of the stairs…yeah…that's it." She shrugged and reluctantly traveled up the stairs, picking up the fallen items and returning them to the box as she went.

"I put it on the stairs…on the stairs…" Kagome kept saying under the same thing under her breath as she entered the attic and placed the box down by the cot. "There…" she stared at the box. "By the cot this time…yeah…" satisfied, she turned on her heel and marched out of the attic, closing both doors behind her.

--

"She didn't." the golden eyed hanyou grumbled as he stepped out from the clutter of boxes after watching Kagome exit the attic for the second time that day. "Fuck, she left her god damn crap up here again." He walked over and stared down at the box hatefully. "If she thinks she can just invade my home she got another thing coming the little slut."

He kicked over the box, knocking the contents out on the floor. "Sesshoumaru what the hell did you think you were doing when you let those people by our shrine?" he grumbled as he sat on the cot, resting his chin in his hands.

'_She looks so fucking much like Kikyo it scares me…'_ he thought bitterly. _'I have to get her away from here before history replays itself.'_

"Wow! Look at the size of this tree!"

The hanyou's ears twitched at the voice that came from outside, he looked out the window slowly and glanced down at the young boy whom was standing in front of the Goshinboku. "Stupid kid." He muttered as he watched him.

"I bet you that's hard to climb…" the boy continued as he stared up at it.

"Souta! Come back inside, you still have a lot of unpacking to do!"

The hanyou smirked. "Yeah you littler twerp, listen to your mother." He watched as Souta turned around, his eyes gazing up at the attic window. "Oh…fuck…" he froze, ears twitching and golden eyes widening.

"Mom! Kagome!" Souta yelled, dashing into the house. "Gramps! There's someone in the attic! There's someone in the attic!"

The hanyou jumped up and disappeared back into the boxes. "Damn kid…fuck." He paused, frowning slightly. "How the fuck could he see me?"

--

Kagome flicked through the pictures she found in the dresser. "This must be Inuyasha." She mumbled as she looked at a picture of a young man with long silver hair, golden eyes, and two white dog ears propped off the top of his head. "Hmph, he was kind of cute." She added.

"In the attic! I saw someone in the attic!"

Kagome paled slightly as she heard her brother's cries from downstairs. She stood up, the picture still in her hands as she ran out of the bedroom and quickly skipped down into the kitchen. "What are you yelling about?"

"I knew it! I knew I felt something!" Gramps bellowed. "There's something in the house! There's something here!"

Lurea sighed and shook her head. "Dad, stop it. Souta, are you sure you saw someone yup there?"

"Mom, I was just up there, there was no one there." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"But I did, there was a man up there." Souta protested.

"Are you sure your brain hasn't been fried?" Kagome asked. "Maybe you are so hell bent on making a friend you are starting to dream some up."

"Mom!"

"Kagome."

"What?" Kagome looked at her mother defenselessly. "The kid is obviously delusional."

Lurea looked at Souta. "Maybe it was the way you looked at the glass…maybe the glare from the sun made a shape that looked like a person."

Souta pouted and crossed his arms. "Maybe…" he grumbled.

"I ran down stairs because of this…" Kagome groaned as she let her hands fall to her sides. "I'm going back up stairs to unpack."

Souta watched her hands, seeing the picture she was holding. That boy…it was him! Souta paled and ran after Kagome, grabbing her arm when she was half way up over the stairs. "Onee-chan…come on…" he said as he dragged her up to her room.

"What do you think your doing?" Kagome snapped, watching Souta close the door behind them.

Souta didn't answer right away; he snatched the picture of Inuyasha from Kagome's hands and held it up in her face. "It was him." He said.

"What?"

"Him. This guy…he was the one I saw in the attic." Souta said, his eyes brightening with a slight show of hope that his sister would believe him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, snatching the picture away from him. "Your nuts. You think you can just say it was him and get me to believe it? Get out of my room!" she pointed at the door.

"Kagome please!" Souta bellowed, pleading now. "I'm not lying. I saw him. He was up in the attic looking down at me…" tears formed in his eyes as he looked up at his sister, his fists tightened at his sides. "Please…"

Kagome frowned and looked at him, lowering her hand. The kid was crying about it? Maybe he did se something. _'I mean…it would explain my box falling down over the stairs but…there can't be ghosts…there's no such thing. Is there?'_ Kagome sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Fine." Kagome finally sighed. "Calm down, if it makes you feel any better…since the door to the attic is in my room…I'll keep a look out for him."

"Do you promise?" Souta asked, taking his sisters hands.

Kagome winced and slipped her hands away from him. "Yeah, I promise. Just don't go grabbing me."

--

Kaori: There's chapter 2! Mwaha!


	3. The Reincarnation

**Haunted**

**Chapter 3 _The Reincarnation_**

Kagome smoothed out her tight blue jeans, frowning down at the rips in the knees. "Oh well…" she shrugged and took a hold of the two clips in the front of her bra and drew them together around her breasts, snapping it into place.

"Now I need a shirt." She stooped down and rustled through one of the many boxes that she still didn't have unpacked. "Nope…nn-no. Uh uh…" Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she tossed the rejected shirts into a pile on the bed. "Where are all my good cloths?"

She reached her hand in again and pulled out a small blue tube top, it was a little too plain, but it had to do. Kagome draped it over her head and let the top rest around her neck as she removed the straps off of her bra before hauling it down and pulling her arms out. She then put on the necklace Sango had given her, which she had taken off before she got in the shower.

She tugged it straight and looked into the mirror, turning sideways. The shirt came up over her bellybutton a little, and her jeans hung low around her hipbones. She frowned; not really liking the impression the whole look was going to give her. But lets face it, she really didn't feel like changing again.

"I guess its time to go…" she turned to face the attic door and frowned. _'I'll have to check this out later…'_ she thought as she turned away and headed out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Mom I'm going to Sango's." Kagome said, sticking her head into her mother room.

Lurea smiled as she held out an empty box to Kagome. "Have fun, and drop this off in the dining room on your way out."

"Yeah sure." Kagome took the box and turned on her heels, heading back for the stairs.

"Honey are you sure that's what your going to wear?" Lurea called after her.

Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs for a second, and then sighed as she started to walk down. "Yeah mom, don't worry about it." She answered, throwing the box onto the dining room floor.

After shoving on her sneakers she left the house, stopping momentarily to look at the Goshinboku before heading off to Sango's.

--

"Hey! She's here!"

Kagome cocked her eyebrow at Sango's reaction to answering the door; a strong smell of liquor and smoke that drifted into Kagome's nose as she entered the house, closing the door behind her.

All eyes turned to her, and she was greeted with one big drunken scream followed by a couple whistles and hoots. "Okay guys shut up." Sango said, she draped her shoulder over Kagome's and led her into the kitchen. "I am so happy you showed up. I told everyone that your were coming, and they couldn't wait to meet you."

"Oh really." Kagome said, eyeing Sango carefully. _'I think she may be a little bit drunk.'_ She thought as the two girls sat on the kitchen counter.

"I know…I know. I'm a little tipsy." Sango said wearily, looking Kagome in the face. "But I still know what I'm doing, and I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"Okay." Kagome said with a slight shrug. "Ask me anything."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sango asked quickly, nearly jumping off the counter.

"Kind of." Kagome said shyly, directing her eyes down to the floor. _'Hojo…'_

"Okay, explain." Sango said, resting her chin in her hands. "How does this 'kind of' stuff work?"

Kagome laughed a little and scratched the back of her head. "Well, back at my home town I went out with this guy named Hojo. We agreed to try and keep the relationship going even after I moved…like going to see each other on holidays and keeping in contact over the phone and stuff." She sighed. "But I never got a chance to call him since we left home two days ago."

"Oh my darling that's not a real relationship." Sango said, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Long distance things just don't work out. Believe me…I tried."

"But we love each other." Kagome said. "And it'll work out…I know it will."

"I hope it does, but hun, I loved my man too…" Sango sighed. "Well you know what? I'm going to get you to meet him anyway." She jumped down off the counter.

"Meet who?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango oddly.

"One of mine and Miroku's friends is looking for a girlfriend. Please don't say no right away. Please." Sango said. "Just get to know him…be friends with him at least if you don't want to date him yet."

"Yet?" Kagome sighed, she may as well…but she definitely WASN'T going to even think about going out with this guy, no matter who he was. "Fine, I'll meet him."

"Great, he stayed sober just t sit down and have a talk with you. I'll send him in." Sango quickly left the kitchen.

Kagome frowned and lift her leg up into the counter, crossing them and resting her arms in her lap. _'Sango what are you trying to do to me?'_ she thought, allowing a small smile cross her lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…no, she wasn't going to give up on Hojo, but she could still get to know people right?

She looked up just as a young man strolled timidly into the kitchen. He was rather tall, and had long brown hair which, like Miroku's, was done up in a ponytail. His eyes were crystal blue and rather lively; his ears were pointed and he had a brown tail sticking out of the back of his teals. _'A wolf youkai.'_ Kagome thought fondly as she smiled at him from where she sat.

"Hey." He said as he put his hands in his pockets, not really making eye contact with her. "I'm guessing your Kagome."

Kagome nodded when he finally looked at her. Actually…he wasn't all that bad looking. "Yeah I'm Kagome." She gave him a reassuring smile, trying to calm him down a little. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kouga." He said, returning her smile with a rather charming smirk. "So, how are you liking Tokyo so far?"

"Its not bad. I haven't really been anywhere…the only place besides my house I've been so far is here. I haven't even looked around the entire shrine yet." Kagome answered.

"Oh, well there are lots of places around here where you can have fun." Kouga said with a shrug, leaning on the counter next to her. "Clubs, dance halls, loads of places."

"Sounds fun. When we get settled in I'm going to have to go to some of those places." Kagome said with a thoughtful look.

"Great…erm." Kouga turned to her. "You know, I you want to go I will be happy to show you around all the hit spots…whenever you get settled in that is."

"Well…Kouga." Kagome fumbled with her answer. "I um…"

"Hold on sweety."

Kagome looked up, her eyed widened at what she saw…she definitely wasn't expecting to see this.

The man that stood in the doorway of the kitchen had a single blue line coming down from each of his eyes, and he had a extension of face hair attached to the back of his head with a comb. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans that hung on his slender hips, and his shirt was baggy, white, and opened up down to his pierced belly button.

"Damn…" Kouga grumbled upon seeing him.

"Listen, Kouga honey I need to talk with the young lady for a second." The man approached them and grabbed Kagome's arm. "I hope you understand."

"Jakotsu…" Koura grumbled, making fists at his sides. His blue eyes narrowed at the other man in a threatening manner that never really seemed to affect him.

"I'll have her back to you in no time, god." Jakotsu turned to Kagome. "Come with me, babe. I got to have a chat with you."

Kagome shrugged as she let Jakotsu drag her away from Kouga and out onto the front porch, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, I know this isn't really my place. But listen please." Jakotsu said, eyeing Kagome carefully.

Kagome nodded and shrugged slightly. "Um…alright…Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu smiled to the sound of his name, then turned a little serious. "Hun, I have to warn you. Don't let that guy take you anywhere."

"Erm, why not?" Kagome folded her arms over her chest and frowned in confusion. "Its not like I'm going to date him…I have a boyfriend."

"Then my dear, run far away from Kouga." Jakotsu warned. "If you even try to throw that wolf a bone he will be all over you for life. Wolves mate for life you know."

Kagome looked at Jakotsu weakly. "Is he really like that?"

"Trust me…there's a damn good reason why he's single." Jakotsu said, suddenly getting dreamy. "If only he just had his looks and not that damn possessive feature he'd be the perfect male."

Kagome laughed and scratched the back of her head. "You hate the possessive quality as well?"

"Don't we all?" Jakotsu asked. "It's not even a quality…it's an annoyance." He sighed and rested his chin in his hands.

Kagome laughed softly, she couldn't believe this. She actually found someone she could really relate to, and it was a guy! "I have to ask you something, I told Sango about it and she don't think it will work…but you seem for knowledgeable."

Jakotsu chuckled then smiled fondly, his eyes shut. "Ask me anything, love."

"Do you think long distance relationships can work?"

Jakotsu's eyes slid open; he seemed to be staring off into space for a moment after, just thinking. He then smiled a little and turned his eyes to Kagome. "Do you love the boy?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. With all my heart." Kagome stated. "We've been together for well over a year now."

"Does he love you?"

Kagome seemed almost floored at the question. Why couldn't she answer it as quickly as the last? Of course Hojo loved her! There was no way in hell he couldn't have thought otherwise…right? "Yeah, yeah he does."

Jakotsu watched in silence as she struggled to answer the question, smiling in slight amusement. "Well, then I think of that's the case you two shouldn't have any problems." The man then stood and stretched his arms over his head. "If I were you I'd fly on out of here now before Kouga comes looking for you."

Kagome smiled as she stood. "Thanks, Jakotsu."

"Don't mention it." Jakotsu winked. "I'll tell Sango that you've gone home for undisclosed reasons…erm…your mom called you and wanted you home." He laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. "I'll think of something to tell her."

Kagome smiled and gave him a small wave. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yup, see you around." Jakotsu then turned and wandered back into the house, closing the door behind him.

--

Kagome nearly skipped all the way home, for once she felt happy about the whole moving bit; Jakotsu had lifted her spirits a little. _'Hojo and I are fine, and when we get the phones up I'll be able to call him…better yet, tomorrow I'm going to charge up the battery on the cell phone and call him tomorrow night!'_

Kagome paused before running up the stairs leading to the shrine, noticing that their truck wasn't in the driveway. _'Off exploring?'_ she wondered with a shrug, finishing her climb and heading for the darkened house.

With a small sigh she opened the door and stepped in, turning on the light in the kitchen as she did so. There was a note on the counter next to her, and next to the note was the cellular phone. Kagome picked up the note, giving the phone an odd glance before she read what her mother had written.

"Gramps, Souta, and I are gone to the movies. We decided not to waste a perfect night and wanted to explore a little. I charged the phone so you can call Hojo when you get back, don't be too long. Love Mom." Kagome beamed as she scooped up the phone and raced up over the stairs to her room, not knowing that she had company lying on her bed.

Inuyasha watched her as she entered and sat next to him, he smirked. "She can't see me." He said, watching the numbers she dialed. "How come she can't and her dopey little brother can? Fuck. I'll have to do something about that too."

"Hey, Hojo." Kagome said as she stood up walking over to the mirror.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and watched her carefully. "Giving the boyfriend a call are you? I hope you don't mind if I stick around?" he smirked. "Okay, I'll take the fact that you aren't paying attention to me at a yes."

"I'm fine, we are on the shrine now…" Kagome paused and laughed a little as she slid her tube top up over her head and tossed it on her bed. "Yeah it is kind of creepy but hey, I never really expected it to be anything else." She played with her bra strap as she spoke to him.

"Wow…I private peep show just for me!" Inuyasha laughed as he looked at her. "You shouldn't have…well…yeah since you moved in on my space you owe me this."

"Yeah…" Kagome's voice lowered. "Okay, um…can I call you back after then?" her hand fell lifelessly to her side. "Oh, I thought," she listened to him, her eyes narrowing slightly to his words. "A date? Hojo! I thought we…no, I thought we agreed. Stop it."

"This don't sound good." Inuyasha said, amused. "Do us all a favor and shed off your bra now…come on your so close. I need something to remember you by after I drive you and your family away from my shrine."

"With who then?" Kagome's voice angered as she started to pace around the room, her free hand on her hip. "Yumi! Your going on a date with my best friend! Hojo! No I won't calm down." Kagome sputtered a little, shaking with rage and betrayal. "I can't believe you'd do this…you said we could make it. Fine. Fine I don't care anymore, I can get a date here whenever I want one!"

Inuyasha watched as the girl threw the phone at the wall, popping the battery out on contact. "Ouch." He muttered, watching her sink to the floor.

"I can't believe he'd do this to me." Kagome mumbled, her face in her hands.

"Oh well, you win some you lose some." Inuyasha said with a shrug. "Can't expect to get everything you want, Princess."

Kagome paused, her eyes opened wide. "Wh-what?" she took her hands from her face and looked to her bed, seeing the still form of the hanyou resting across it, smirking to himself. She jumped to her feet and watched as his smirk melted away when he saw her eyes on him.

"Oh fuck." Inuyasha muttered, sitting up. "You see me now too!"

"Oh my gods…" Kagome sputtered as she backed away, catching herself room falling on her dresser. "Its you…y-you…Souta was right…" her chest heaved up and down with fright as she watched him stand.

"How the hell can you two see me?" Inuyasha asked accusingly. "What makes you two so different from everyone else! You couldn't see me two minutes ago when you were on the god damn phone!"

"Stay away from me!" Kagome picked up a brush and held it out threateningly at him. "I'm warning you…"

"You going to brush my hair for me if I don't?" Inuyasha asked with an amused chuckle. "I want you out of my shrine."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Stay back I said!" she yelled, seeing him take another step towards her. _'Okay think…you read plenty of books with Yumi about subduing ghosts and spirits…what can be done here?'_

"You look scared." Inuyasha said as he took a couple more steps towards her. "And you look just like Kikyo…why? Can you answer that for me?"

'_Fuck it…I can't remember anything! I'm just going to throw stuff…'_ Kagome thought as she let the brush drift at him. To her dismay it flew through throw the hanyou's chest.

"Ouch." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "You got me."

Kagome picked up a book and threw it at him, getting the same result. "Dammit leave me alone!" for some odd reason, she drew her hand up to the beads around her neck and ripped them off, throwing them at the hanyou. "Back off!"

What happened next astounded both of them…

The beads broke apart in mid air and got an eerie purple glow surrounding them, they floated in mid air for a minute before attaching themselves around Inuyasha's neck.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled trying to tear the bead off with no success. "What did you do witch?" he boomed, running at her.

Kagome didn't waste any time, she turned on her heel and ran out of her room, her heart pounding against her ribcage. _'Damn, damn, damn, damn…what the hell was the good of that! Better yet how the hell did I do it?'_ She jumped on the railing on the stairs and slid down, running for the front door.

"Get back here you." Inuyasha hissed as he ran after her, jumping down all the stairs with one leap.

Kagome burst out through the front door and ran for the stairs, she paused seeing the form of an elderly woman standing at the top. "Run!" she exclaimed, running to her.

The woman had an eye patch, and looked rather intimidating the way she just stood there, her hands behind her back and her shoulders straight. Kagome looked back, seeing Inuyasha run through the door. "Dammit…"

"I see there are prayer beads around his neck," the woman said.

"You see him too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes child, I'm a miko of course I can see him." She elderly woman looked at Kagome. "You put those beads there?"

"Yeah…please don't ask why…" Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha, seeing him turn his golden gaze towards them, grinning. "What do we do he'll kill us…and I can't hurt him!"

"If you put those beads there you have the power to subdue him…he is but a spirit and a miko's powers can over power him."

"I'm not a miko!" Kagome said frantically as Inuyasha ran at them.

"Shut up and command him to stop!" the woman yelled at her. "Say the first thing that comes to your head!"

Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha, her heart beating faster as he got closer. _'What do I say?'_ she thought, her eyes landing on his ears. "Um..erm…SIT!"

Inuyasha stopped I his path, the beads glowing. "What the-gah!" his face crashed down into the cement.

--

"So, what your saying is…I'm a miko." Kagome said calmly, looking at the woman whose name she had learned was Kaede. "And I'm…your sisters reincarnation?" she looked at the picture of Kikyo Kaede had given her. "How?"

"Kikyo died fifty years ago." Kaede said. "As did Inuyasha. Kikyo's soul didn't stick behind though…we don't know where she ended up."

"I have my fucking doubts she's Kikyo." Inuyasha grumbled. He was lying on the kitchen counter, his arm hanging over the side. "She may look like her, but there is no way in hell she's Kikyo…and I don't want her or her god damned family here either."

Kaede shot Inuyasha a look, and then looked back to Kagome. "It was no mistake that you ended up here…something's happening." She said.

"Why you think this was planned?" Kagome asked. "How?"

"I can't explain, but never mind for now okay?" Kaede stood. "Just…try to live with each other, unless Inuyasha wishes to cross over."

"If I could I would you old bag." Inuyasha grumbled. "You know I'm stuck here."

"So am I." Kagome grumbled as she crossed her arms, watching Kaede walk to the door. "Where can I find you if I need you?"

"I'll show up if you need me." Kaede said as she walked out through the door. "Just like I did tonight." She closed the door softly behind her.

Kagome groaned and stood up, walking up over the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Inuyasha snapped, running after her.

"To bed." Kagome answered as she walked up and entered her room, Inuyasha right behind her.

"Listen."

"No, you listen." Kagome spun around. "I don't want you causing any trouble around here for my family, got that!"

"Fine, fuck. But that's not what I was going to talk about."

"What then?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Do you find it cold?"

"What?" Kagome shook her head in annoyance. "No, why?"

"Because you've been running around this entire time without either shirt on."

Kagome froze, looking down at her chest. She was only in her bra, and her nipples, hardened from the night air, were very visible. Her cheeks heated up. "DAMMIT! SIT!"

--

Kaori: FINALLY got this chapter done. Gosh, lol. Thanks ya'll for the wonderful reviews!


End file.
